


Come Take a Spin On the Carni' Ride

by buttermilkink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its very minor though, M/M, Minor Swearing, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and like one risque joke, inspired by my most embarrassing irrational fear, like start scheduling your dentist appointments type beat, popoff crew goes to the fair, they just have a good day, whats better that this. Guys bein dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermilkink/pseuds/buttermilkink
Summary: The fellas have a nice day at the County Fair, especially Dream and George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Come Take a Spin On the Carni' Ride

**Author's Note:**

> this was my self-indulgent reward for finishing my thesis paper, enjoy
> 
> Includes very minor reference to nausea/vomiting

It was early autumn, cozy, warm, and the trees still had some life to them. The leaves of towering Florida Maples barely tipped with shades of fire & gold. It was gorgeous and made the transition away from summertime much more bearable. Kids counted down the days until school started up again, the holiday season crept near, and all things felt soft and content. Especially to Dream, who had scored a date with the stupidly cute British transfer student from his Web Design class.

Ok, maybe not a _date_ , He and Dream were going with a few mutual friends to an annual fall carnival, but Dream had asked the boy to go with the group, so he counted it as a win.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Dream's summer semester had been his most boring yet, especially Web Design, which went in one ear and out the other. The monotone lecturing and simple assignments made him want to roll his eyes into his head, of course, until mid-semester, when a pale and lanky brown-haired boy walked into the lecture hall and took a seat in the row in front of Dream. He had been in the middle of mindlessly stabbing his pencil into an innocent eraser when the boy strolled in. 

Dream felt like a fucking cartoon character with popping heart eyes the way he stared at the guy. He had an oversized white T-shirt falling off his slim shoulders. The boy was a bit shorter than Dream-but most people were considering he stood at almost 6'4- and had big brown eyes that felt warm even when they weren't looking at him. Once Dream had finished practically drooling, he straightened up in his seat and stared in the new student's deep brown hair like it was the most interesting thing in the world, it was definitely the most interesting in the room to Dream. When the professor had _finally_ dismissed the hall, Dream was out of his seat in record time, practically vaulting over the wooden table to the lower row when the cute guy sat. He had offered a hello that was very possibly overenthusiastic.

"Hm?" The boy hummed in response and turned in his chair to look at him, "Oh, hello..hi,"

Dream thought that tiny awkwardness and soft accent was the cutest thing in the world, _holy shit that's adorable I'm gonna fuckin' pass ou-_

"I'm George, and you?"

Right, conversations involved talking.

"You can call me Dream, lovely" 

_yeah, there it is, straight to bat with the flirting, doin' great_

The boy- _George_ gave him a small grin. his cheeks flushed rose at the pet name. They talked like that for a little, with easy conversation and Dream being ever-so-slightly too flirty. George told him about being a new transfer from England and how Comp Science was his major. Dream listened as best he could, nodding occasionally and asking questions to keep him talking, but mostly he admired his strong jawline, dramatic dark eyes, and endearing rambling.

Classes passed by for weeks after that, with Dream occasionally slipping stupid notes with doodles of other students or dicks to George, just to see his little toothy grin and friendly conversations while they packed their bags after lectures. Dream was endlessly flirty and made a fool of himself for the pure rush of hearing George double over laughing--he was an absolute dork for this guy. Eventually, their talks carried outside of the classroom, the two began regularly walking out to the front courtyard side-by-side. Dream would walk George to his dorm hall or they would get overpriced coffee at the campus cafe.

One afternoon, after a particularly boring lecture, the boys stumbled out of class giggling to themselves about something undoubtedly dumb when they were both snapped out of their own little world,

"Clay! George!"

The two looked up and around for the person calling their names and soon got their answer when a guy slightly taller than George mauled Dream in a bear hug,

"Nick!" Dream exclaimed with a grin.

"Sapnap?" George said at the same time with a confused tilt of his head.

Sap let go and playfully punched Dream's shoulder, then turned to give George a toothy smile and wave. 

"Hi, Georgie," He gently ruffled the shorter boy's hair, making him scrunch up his nose and smile back, "How do you two know each other?"

Both pointed to the door they had just come from and explained they had Web Design together. They chatted as they shuffled out the doorway to a nearby outdoor bench table. Sap and George had met from an English class while he and Dream practically came out of the womb attached at the hip, growing up together. The group all sat talking peacefully at the table, none of them doing so like normal people, of course. George sat on the actual table cross-legged, Dream with one foot propped up, and Sap just completely abandoning the table in favor of sitting on the ground next to it.

After a bit, the three were joined by two others, friends of Sap: Karl and Alex. They easily slid into the conversation, introducing themselves to George and cracking jokes along with the others. The topic of weekend plans eventually came up and Karl instantly chimed in,

"Alex and I were gonna hit up the fair over by the freeway. Did you guys wanna join?"

"YES, I freakin' love that carnival, I haven't been in years," Sapnap said with child-like glee. Dream looked over to George, seated bunched up on top of the table, "Did you want to go, George?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm alright, I don't have a car anyways," George answered.

"I could give you a ride," Dream quickly said, really hoping that would persuade George, "I've got an old car and it's not too far at all,"

"I mean- if it's not too much trouble- that sounds fun,"

"Alright, I'll pick you up from the dorms then. What day are we thinking, guys?" Dream said, secretly satisfied he could bring along George, a nighttime carnival ride was _way_ too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

"Hey! I want a ride too," Sapnap said with a dramatic huff.

"You got gas money?" Dream replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Why doesn't George have to pay, that's no fair!"

"Because he's cute and I said so," Dream sassed, turning to beam at George and watch him blush.

"Simp," Sap said unamused, making the whole group laugh, "fine, ten bucks for a ride back too,"

"Deal," Dream said.

The boys planned out the finer details and decided they would all meet up at the fair parking lot around eight 'o clock on Friday. They talked for a little longer and eventually went their separate ways, except George and Dream, who sat together still caught in light conversation.

"So...Clay, huh?" George giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Dream said with a wheeze.

────── 〔✿〕──────

The cool autumn air felt cold on Dream's cheeks while he walked. George was on his side, occasionally brushing his fingers against Dream's hand. Sap was left trailing behind them, having given up on bursting their puppy love bubble, he facetimed Karl and Alex to complain until they met up in the lot.

When the group of five finally saw each other in the parking lot, Sap ran up to the newly joined two, and dramatically clutched his chest.

"Thank god you two are here, I can't be a third wheel anymore," He whined, pointing back to Dream and George who both rolled their eyes at him. "You're the one who threw a tantrum about getting a ride with us," Dream said, "and I still want my gas money, don't think I'm letting it slide," he playfully bumped Sap's shoulder and the group started off to get their tickets.

────── 〔✿〕──────

"Look! Ok, well, now we _have_ to get some" Sap said, pointing to a brightly lit up funnel cake vendor. Dream had made the mistake of saying he'd pay for food if Karl covered the tickets, Alex and Sap immediately took advantage and squeezed almost fifty bucks out of him on overpriced corndogs, chili cheese fries, and large cokes alone. 

"No, no, no, you guys already abused your money privileges, I'm cutting you two off," Dream said.

"Awwwwwww, come on," Alex and Sap both dragged out,

"We can all share, it's an _investment_ ," Sap reasoned, giving Dream attempted puppy eyes. Alex joined in on the guilt-tripping, followed by Karl. George snorted at the display and teasingly gave a "Come on, _Clay_ ,"

"Wait-hey-no, don't _Clay_ me," Dream said, reddening a little at his name and then rolling his eyes, "fine, peer pressure works," Dream sighed out as he pulled out his leather wallet.

Alex and Sap pumped their arms in a cheer and walked up to the vendor to start ordering. Karl trailed on after them, leaving George and Dream further behind. They both looked at each other and smiled. George scrunched up his face and Dream did the same back.

"I've never had funnel cake, is it any good?" George asked

"Aw, George, you should've started with that, you have to try some, come on," Dream said, instinctively grabbing the pale boy's hand and gently tugging him along.

────── 〔✿〕──────

Alex brought the large plate to the table where the rest were seated, clutching five plastic forks in his off-hand. The mess of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, strawberries, and deep-fried dough was about the size of his face and smelled of sweet, sweet, future regret.

"I think this is the most American thing I've ever seen," George said, astounded.

"Hey! This is a carnival _staple_ and it's amazing. Plus, it's like Dutch or something," Sap defended with a forkful of cake already in hand.

The guys dug in, fighting over select bites with extra sauce or strawberries. George only pecked at the cake in favor of sipping his coke.

"C'mere George, you gotta try the good stuff," Dream said while holding up a fork with a bite of funnel cake (a bite he had to fork-duel Sap for) to George's face. George laughed and shook his head but was eventually coerced and took the bite.

When everyone was done the plate might as well had a bite taken out of it, the group cleaned up their table and got up to wander some more.

"Damn, that cake was bussin'," Sap said

Dream gave him a look, "Yeah, I'm not gonna even ask what the hell that means,"

────── 〔✿〕──────

When the sun started to disappear below the horizon and the cotton candy pink sky turned a deep purple, Karl had won Sap a tiny panda plush in a ring toss and George was now out of $20 from sucking at a water gun carnival game.

"I'm not bad at this, the stupid thing is just so flimsy," George pouted after losing another round.

"Mhm, I'm sure-here let me try," Dream said through a smile. George began to scoot off the stool in front of the mounted water gun but was stopped by Dream's arms reaching over both his shoulders. Dream firmly placed his hands over George's on the plastic gun and nestled his chin on top of the other boy's head. George could feel just how red-hot his cheeks were, yet relaxed into the taller boy's chest behind him. The game's loud _go_ rang out and the gun began to shoot a stream of water. Dream hit the target before him with an accuracy that would've annoyed George if he wasn't so distracted by the affectionate position. Finally, the little bell rang out, declaring Dream the winner.

"See? You're just kinda bad, George," he teased, pulling away from the man and handing a payment to the game manager, who in turn handed him a large frog stuffed animal.

"Here, for your efforts and wasted dollars," Dream said while handing George the stuffed animal.

"I don't need your pity," George huffed

"C'mon, don't be like that, cutie," Dream said

He set the absurdly large stuffed frog in George's lap, who instinctively clung to it to keep it from falling. Dream smiled a little to himself at the slightly annoyed boy clutching the plush. They both began to walk away from the stand and off to find the rest of their small group.

They soon found Alex, Sapnap, and Karl in the middle of an aggressively competitive dart throwing match. Alex yelled about the colorful balloons not popping when hit and Sap was screaming various curses and threats of sleeping with their mothers. The two newly arrived stood around laughing at the other's antics until the match finished.

"That was bullshit," Sap blurted, "oh, we were wondering you two went,"

"I thought we all agreed they were making out behind the kettle co-" Karl taunted and then was cut off by Dream giving him a light shove. The aforementioned pair laughed along with a tiny pink on both their faces.

"We were thinking about going on the rollercoaster we saw near the front," Alex mentioned

"Nuh-uh, nope, I'm not doing rollercoasters," George said with a shake of his head.

"It'll be fun, Georgie, don't be a scaredy-cat," Sap said

"Nah, it's alright, I'm not a big fan of them either," Dream assured, "George and I can go find another ride while you three go ahead,"

"Alright, you two behave," Karl said

"Never," George beamed and turned to go find something to do with Dream close behind. 

The two boys roamed around the fairgrounds for a while as the sky darkened. At some point, their fingers interlaced with no protest. They joked to each other and chatted comfortably.

"I think I've decided to name him Mr. Froggy," George declared about the large stuffed animal he hugged with one arm. Dream raised an eyebrow at him and grinned.

"How uncreative," he commented. The brunette gave him an unimpressed look until he also cracked a smile.

"Ooh, how about that?" George asked as he pointed to a large Ferris wheel.

"Sure, that's alright with me," The blond boy responded

Once Dream paid for the entry ticket, the two (plus Mr. Froggy) slid into the metal seat and allowed the ride attendant to tighten the securing bar in place.

The ride started up in a slow, consistent movement, occasionally pausing to let in new passengers. Dream felt like the main character of a cheesy romance, the perfect ambiance, the prettiest boy he'd ever met next to him on a freaking Ferris wheel as the colorful carnival lights grew smaller and further away.

George, on the other hand, was fighting for his fucking life on a metal circle of death. He'd never been on a Ferris wheel before, yet saw them in movies all the time. He didn't think they would put the fear of God into him. The dangling seat was swinging too freely for his liking and the ground was getting uncomfortably far away. He had no trust in the lone metal bar securing him into the bench, it didn't even touch his thighs or chest, which just made the fear worse.

When the Ferris wheel reached its peak at the top, it came to a stop that rocked the bench faintly.

 _Perfect._ both boys thought for incedibly different reasons.

"George...c-can I kiss you?" Dream asked, turning himself to properly face the pale boy.

"Dream, as amazing as that sounds, I feel like I'm gonna fucking vomit," George exasperated, taking a deep inhale as the seat rocked again.

"Oh, I didn't know you were scared of heights. Are you alright?" Dream rambled with a new concern.

"I'm not, I just don't like this dam-" George cut himself off to shut his eyes as the ride started forward again. He instinctively cowered into Dream's shoulder and put his innocent stuffed frog into a chokehold grip. Dream shifted closer to him and gently wrapped his arm around George. He whispered quiet affirmations to him and rubbed tiny circles in the smaller's shoulder with his thumb. They spent the rest of the ride like that, holding each other close.

When they finally reached the bottom and the bench bar lifted, George practically bolted up, tempted to kiss the ground. Dream laughed and followed after him, picking up the frog stuffed animal George had abandoned in his haste.

"M'kay, I think you've had enough county fair experiences for one day," Dream said with a little amusement in his voice. George looked back at him with a relieved smile. "Let's get you home,"

────── 〔✿〕──────

On the drive back, they were silent, it was a comfortable silence, though, like just being near one another was enough. George leaned into Dream's shoulder as the blonde drove, their fingers laced together on the gear shift.

They pulled up to the university parking lot and got out of Dream's car. They walked up to where George's dorm building was, hand in hand and whispering dumb jokes to each other. When they finally navigated the halls to George's room, he turned to look at Dream.

"So...I heard something about a kiss earlier. Does the offer still stand?" he asked through a grin. Dream nodded and ducked down slightly to press his lips to George's. The kiss was soft, gentle, and only lasted maybe 10 seconds, but they were very possibly the best 10 seconds of Dream's life. The two broke apart and smiled like idiots at one another, foreheads still leaning against each other.

"Did you want to come inside?" George offered, Dream gave him a look and a questioning eyebrow.

"Not like that you weirdo, just to hang out," George laughed

"Mhm, just to hang out," Dream mumbled, just to egg him on further.

"Don't make me revoke my offer," George threatened with no real malice.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," Dream said with overdramatized defeat. George was the one to give him a quizzical look at the _phrasing_ and both boys bursted into laughter.

They settled into George's worn couch and turned on a random movie they found on Netflix. They ended up cuddling under a large, fluffy, plaid blanket. George laid snuggled into the taller's chest and side, being hugged by a strong arm and still clutching the oversized frog plush. After about twenty minutes of the movie, Dream heard faint snoring and looked to see the boy peacefully asleep. He carefully shifted and pressed his nose into the soft brown hair. Just as he got perfectly comfortable, his phone buzzed from his hoodie pocket. He quickly grabbed it to silence the offending noise and noticed the caller ID.

_Sappitus Napitus would like to facetime..._

He accepted the call without speaker and was greeted with an angle of Sap's nose and eyes looking down at the screen.

"Dude, where are you? We're about to leave,"

"Shit, I forgot, I already took George home and he fell asleep on me, he's like a cat- I can't just move, it's the law," Dream responded.

"You ditched me for some British twink," Sapnap exclaimed with faux betrayal, "man, fuck you, you're not getting your gas money,"

"Yeah, yeah, go have fun," Dream rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You too, use a condom, I guess," Sap taunted

"Nick! You litt-" Dream whisper-yelled and then was cut off by Sapnap hanging up. He rolled his eyes again to himself and reached with his free hand for the remote to click off the TV. He adjusted himself slowly and fully hugged George, kissing the top of his head. Everything felt perfect and he drifted off to sleep savoring that perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm terrified of Ferris Wheels, wheels of nothing but fear and agony
> 
> Thank you so much for those who read and those who stopped by, kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Also!!! If you make any content inspired by any of my work PLEASE let me know I will kiss you on the lips, that stuff is so awesome


End file.
